ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Season Three
Gabriel Season Three is the third season of Gabriel. The CW announced that the series was renewed for a third season on February 14, 2019 It was originally announced that the season will have 22 episodes.23 Later, four episodes were moved from the second season to the third season – it is unclear if they count toward the 22 previously announced episodes or if the season will have 26 episodes.456 Created by Tom Kapinos and monitored by Greg Berlanti 2019-2020 Cast * Tom Ellis as Gabriel- * Olivia Munn as Detective Catherine Dekker * Ryan Reynolds as Lt Dan Farrell- * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Williams * Morris Chestnut as Usiel * Naomie Harris as Anaita * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Olivia Edward as Trixie Farrell * Tom Welling as Marcus Larson * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Recurring * Raul Esparza as Lt. Herrera * Kevin Caroll as The Catalyst Episodes # "They're Back, Aren't They?"- Gabriel encounters a fleeing criminal and steals his clothes before getting the police to return him to Los Angeles. He asks Linda to remove his wings, but she refuses. Catherine brings him onto a new case: a dehydrated corpse found in the desert where Gabriel woke up, overseen by her new lieutenant: Marcus Larson. The body turns out to be that of a wealthy man, and his close friend reveals that he paid "kidnappers" to prank the victim. While attempting to restore his wings, Usiel discovers a severed pair from Gabriel. Gabriel tries to show Catherine his true "angel face" , but cannot. To lure out the "kidnappers", Larson instructs Dan to get himself kidnapped, which Gabriel arranges. However, it turns out that he is the real target, since he suspects the kidnappers to be behind his own abduction. He interrogates them and learns that the dead man was turned over to another kidnapper. The man reveals that he was hired by the "catalyst" , a mysterious crime boss, to abduct Gabriel. Gabriel, whose wings grew back after he cut them off again, initially suspects that God restored his wings as punishment for sending Charlotte to a void but eventually comes to believe that it was "something darker" connected to the "catalyst". # "The One With The Baby Bribe"- After failing to connect a recent murder to the "catalyst", Gabriel is told by Catherine that he has to either bring her evidence that he exists or allow the case to die. Larson assigns them a new case: a murdered comedian who accused his rival, Bobby Rose , of stealing his jokes. Usiel asks Linda to help him destroy Gabriel's severed wings. While attending one of Bobby's shows, Gabriel storms the stage and accidentally shoots him with a gun hidden in a hand puppet. It turns out that Bobby did steal the jokes, and wanted to be fired from the show. Larson reveals that Gabriel that the "catalyst" is real, and killed someone close to him during his previous posting in Chicago. Gabriel and Dan run a sting operation, netting an old friend of Bobby's who reveals that the dead man was working on a new set with Sheila, Bobby's warm-up act. They find and arrest her, and Larson makes an agreement with Gabriel to find the "catalyst" so long as he keeps Catherine out of it. Inspired by something Sheila said, Gabriel decides to focus not on his regrowing wings or the loss of his "angel face" , but on his skill as a granter of favors. # "Mr. & Mrs. Anaita Smith"- Bored with her life, Anaita decides to hunt a more challenging target: a serial killer named Ben Rivers, who has evaded every attempt to capture him. Tracking him to Canada, she eventually finds a witness and blackmails him into revealing the location of Rivers' girlfriend. Gabriel and Catherine question Rivers' former attorney and learn that he is a master manipulator. Against Catherine's concerns that Anaita might be in trouble, Gabriel sends her an address where the bounty is hiding. Rivers then reveals that he used to work as a bounty hunter for Lt. Herrera, the cop who sent Anaita to catch him, and the two form an unlikely bond. Dan arrives (having been warned by Catherine) and confirms Rivers' suspicions, but he escapes to avoid being returned to police custody. With Gabriel's help, Catherine proves Rivers to be innocent, allowing them to bring Herrera, the real murderer, to justice. Despite her feelings for him, Anaita decides to leave Rivers behind and return home. Rivers warns her that Herrera was working for someone very powerful, and that she is now likely in danger. A shadowy figure is then shown placing a file on Anaita into a drawer filled with others, including one on Gabriel. # "What Would Gabriel Do?"- Marcus assigns Catherine a new case, while Usiel shares his insights with Gabriel; the latter suggests that Usiel needs to "walk in his shoes" in order to understand him. The victim, a counselor who worked with troubled kids, is shown to have been murdered with a tool belonging to a missing resident. Gabriel calls in a favor, finds the resident, and brings him back to the station. He turns out to be innocent, despite Gabriel's insistence that juveniles are incapable of reform. To prove his point, he sets up a marijuana distribution ring with the other kids, inadvertently providing Catherine with a lead that uncovers the murder weapon. Usiel gets arrested after assaulting a pimp, but Dan bails him out. The two talk, and Usiel realizes that Gabriel's excessive lifestyle just covers up how lonely he is. As Pierce and Catherine track the new murder suspect, Pierce is shot by the man while protecting Catherine. Gabriel , angered, tracks down the shooter and nearly kills him, were it not for Usiel's intervention. Based on his experiences, Usiel concludes that his "test" is to have Gabriel's back. Gabriel rebukes him, enraged by the thought that his feelings for Catherine are responsible for what he has become. #"Welcome Back, Charlotte Richards"- Simon Striker , a chemist at a yogurt company, is found dead in one of his vats, and the company's owner turns out to be represented by Charlotte Richards, for whom Gabriel still has conflicting feelings. He and Catherine learn that the dead man wanted to sell his secret formula to a rival company, and identify a fixer who had been spying on him. An encounter with Dan inspires Charlotte to visit Gabriel to help fill in her missing memories; however, she mistakenly believes that they were romantically involved. After Gabriel clears things up, he discovers that she was trapped in Hell during the time when his mother inhabited her body. He encourages her to confess her sins, which includes withholding crucial evidence from Catherine. Using it, Ella determines that the yogurt's ingredients can cause renal failure, and that Simon committed suicide to expose the company's wrongdoing. Overwhelmed with guilt, Charlotte has a breakdown and holds the owner, fixer, and rival owner hostage to force them to reveal who killed Simon. Gabriel talks her down, and Catherine uses a recording he made to charge them with endangering public health. Gabriel meets Charlotte and admits that she is not to blame for his mother's actions; the two agree to start a fresh, professional relationship. #"Vegas With Some Salad"- At Catherine's birthday celebration, Gabriel receives word that Candy, his fake "wife", has disappeared. Without telling Catherine, he and Ella travel to Nevada , where they find a woman dressed as Candy murdered in her apartment. Gabriel suspects that a loan shark who once tried to seize Candy's father's club was responsible, but he turns up dead as well. While investigating his wife, a pit boss at a nearby casino, Ella is caught counting cards at blackjack, and she and Gabriel are thrown out. Candy, who had been posing as a waitress while following the same lead, admits that the dead woman was a friend of hers. Gabriel and Ella set a trap at the club, and discover that Jedd, the bartender, was the killer; Ella subdues him and they return home. Entering his apartment, Gabriel discovers that Catherine, Dan, and Linda had thrown a party and attempted to break into his safe, but failed. After admitting to Catherine that he was wrong not to tell her why he was leaving, he opens the safe and presents her with a gift: a necklace made from the bullet she shot him with when they first started working together. #"Outside The Record"- After waking up from a coma, Linda's estranged husband Reese After waking up from a coma, Linda's estranged husband Reese Williams, an investigative reporter, discovers her affair with Gabriel. Enraged, he decides to write an expose that will ruin his reputation. Gabriel and Catherine investigate a serial killer targeting phony advocates. Linda serves Reese with divorce papers, giving him 24 hours to sign them. Gabriel confronts Reese and persuades him to drop his investigation; just as Reese accepts that Gabriel is right, he witnesses him use his "angelface" to obtain a confession. A year later, a nearly deranged Reese is asked by Catherine to assist in the still-ongoing investigation and decides to kill Gabriel , shooting him in the middle of a therapy session. Linda explains that she knows Gabriel's true nature and considers him her friend, but Reese storms out. He then tracks down the killer and gets him to target Gabriel, but an innocent woman is killed instead. Reese blames Gabriel for his actions; Gabriel counters that he never sends anyone to hell or heaven, and that humans like Reese are responsible for damning themselves. After attacking Linda in a rage, Reese uses himself as bait to lure the killer out, accepting his fate; it is then revealed that the whole episode was Reese's damned soul seeking redemption, trapped in a time loop in hell. #"Catherine Does Gabriel"- Gabriel becomes concerned when Usiel calls him "boring", and grows obsessed with proving he's not. A somewhat plain woman named Kim Hale is murdered, and Catherine traces the last call she made to Top Meet, a popular dating app. Catherine attends a mixer held by the company, adopting Gabriel's style and mannerisms in a bid to cover up her dullness, but fails. Eventually, she and Dan locate a man who dated Kim's roommate Esther, who reveals that Kim was about to receive a large sum of money. It turns out that Kim founded Top Meet and wanted to make it more accessible, and that Mac, a handsome man whom she tapped to front as CEO, killed her to preserve the app's exclusivity. While planning her ex-husband's funeral, Linda has an existential crisis, and reveals that Reese's passing has made her fear death. Usiel manages to calm her by explaining that he once had a similar crisis, and they manage to fix their friendship. Wanting to avoid damnation, Charlotte lies to Ella that she wants to study forensics, giving her an excuse to follow the latter around. When Ella points out that being "good" means not just words, but actions, Charlotte decides to leave her practice and join the district attorney's office. Gabriel briefly contemplates whether being boring is for him, before deciding it's not. #"The Catalyst"- A young man named Joey Morgan asks Gabriel for a favor. A few months later, Catherine asks Marcus, newly returned to work, for a personal day, but he turns her down. Joey winds up murdered, and Gabriel reveals the favor was getting him work as a courier for the mob. Anaita becomes jealous when she realizes that Linda and Usiel have grown closer. Charlotte, as a prosecutor, joins Catherine and Gabriel as they question Frankie Ferrante, the mobster who mentored Joey, and learn that his death was not mob-related. Another body turns up; Gabriel recognizes her as another client. Ella identifies the killer as the Catalyst , who lures Gabriel into an abandoned building and traps him inside. With Charlotte's help, Catherine manipulates Frankie into going after the Catalyst , but the former feels hurt that Catherine did not tell her the plan. Anaita finds Gabriel and forces him to discuss her feelings before freeing him. Marcus confesses to Catherine that the Catalyst murdered his brother in Chicago, and that he intends to get revenge. The Catalyst ambushes Frankie; Catherine and Marcus manage to capture him. Anaita asks Linda to stop seeing Usiel. Dan finds Charlotte crying, and comforts her by saying that being "good" takes time and commitment. Gabriel tries to interrogate the Catalyst using his powers, but the latter gouges out his own eyes before he can do so. #"The Sin Box"- As Larson prepares the Catalyst for formal questioning, the suspect reveals that a woman will soon be drowned in a spot only he knows. Catherine tracks a possible lead to a roller derby club, which leads them to the woman's car and a planted bomb. Realizing that the only option is to bust the Catalyst out, Catherine has Ella distract Larson while she steals the cell keys, then stages a bomb scare to smuggle him out; Larson catches on and decides to help them nonetheless. Trixie meets Charlotte and encourages her to be a better mother to her children. Larson and Catherine manage to save the woman, but Gabriel and the Catalyst vanish. The woman explains that she owed the Catalyst a debt, and set up her own "kidnapping". The Catalyst wakes up in Gabriel's private estate, where Anaita proceeds to torture him close to death. Despite a celestial rule dictating that angels may not take human lives, Gabriel concludes that killing him and thus being damned for all eternity is the only solution; Anaita abandons him in disgust. Gabriel realizes that Catalyst's true desire is to die by his hand. Larson arrives with Catherine and shoots the Catalyst dead. Trixie successfully gets Charlotte to go on a date with Dan. After deducing that the Catalyst was working for someone more powerful, Gabriel calls Larson to Lux. It is revealed that Larson is in fact the immortal Cain, the world's first murderer who is destined to wander the earth forever. #"Town of Angels?"- In 2012,Gabriel leaves Heaven and visits Los Angeles, where he seeks amusement. His brother, Usiel, arrives and demands that he return to Heaven, as he's done after many similar visits to Earth. However, Gabriel, unwilling to return, talks him into delaying their departure. While waiting, Usiel is shot by a mugger, who steals his necklace. Knowing the danger of exposing humans to true divinity, he persuades Gabriel to help him find it in return for a favor. Meanwhile, beat cop Catherine Decker and her husband, Det. Dan Farrell , investigate the murder of Aiden Scott, an MMA fighter. Gabriel abducts the promoter who tried to fix Aiden's last fight, summoning his demon torturer Anatia to interrogate him. Catherine visits the promoter's lawyer, Charlotte Richards, and pressures her into setting up a sting operation with her client.Gabriel sets up a fight between himself and his brother, trying to convince Usiel that the two of them are the same. Usiel easily dominates the fight, but allows Gabriel to win by submission to prove that, unlike Gabriel, he can control his pride. The sting nets Aiden's mentor Gil, but Gabriel and Usiel snatch him up and force him to confess to the murder and the theft before leaving him to be arrested. Gabriel uses his favor to force Usiel to leave him on Earth, and takes over the promoter's now-shuttered club. As a sign that he is renouncing his former identity, he has Anaita cut off his wings. #"All Related To Her"- Gabriel accuses Larson of working for God, but he denies it and leaves. A surfer's body is found on a private beach, and Catherine , furious with Gabriel for going behind her back, blocks him from assisting in the investigation. Charlotte chastises Larson for yelling at Ella, and Usiel earns (falsely, as it turns out) that he has contracted chlamydia. Linda advises Gabriel to pay more attention to Catherine's needs, but she sees through his attempts; Dan then tells him that he needs to be helpful without getting in her way. Catherine suspects that a gang of surfers known as the Killer Whales may have been involved in the murder, sending Dan to go undercover and work their leader, Wild Child. After learning that Larson intends to skip town, Gabriel discovers that he wishes to die, and had previously put himself and Catherine in danger hoping to be killed after learning that Gabriel is vulnerable around Catherine. Wild Child reveals reveals to Dan that the Killer Whales had nothing to do with the murder, and Catherine deduces that the owners of the beach where it occurred were framing them to cover up their illegal acquisition of the land. Linda tells Usiel that she isn't comfortable dating him due to Anaita's objections, and they kiss while Anaita sees them, in anger. Gabriel makes a deal with Larson to find a way to end his life. #"For Ever More"- Larson quickly loses faith in Gabriel's lack of progress; Anaita theorizes that he must have a weakness that can be exploited. A newly murdered woman, June Beecher , turns out to be a criminal named Sandra Jiang; her death is found to be connected to her role cooking "K-pop", a form of ecstasy. Gabriel collects the mobster who once employed Sandra; he agrees to cooperate with the investigation in return for one of Sandra's recipes. To prove that Sandra was selling her product independently, Catherine decides to have Gabriel and Larson pose as a married couple in order to infiltrate her neighborhood. Dan and Charlotte go on their first date, but Anaita, who has developed a crush on the latter, crashes and confronts her; it later becomes clear that Anaita is only attracted to Charlotte's pain, from her time in hell. The cops learn that a "watchdog" who has been terrorizing the neighborhood has something to do with Sandra's death. Lucifer lures him out, but he turns out be innocent. His wife turns out to be the killer, having mistakenly believed Sandra to be having an affair with her husband. Charlotte decides that she needs some time away from relationships in order to refocus. Larson notes that as much as Gabriel wants to help him, he is more interested in using him to get revenge on his father. #"My Brothers Keeper"- Gabriel , realizing that he understands nothing about Cain's mark, decides to ask Usiel for help, but he refuses. Ella's older brother, Jay Lopez, disappears after a man he was meeting with is murdered. Catherine asks Ella to recuse herself from the investigation, but she and Anaita go off to find him anyway. Charlotte is turned down by Linda when she asks for a consultation, as she still fears her. The victim is tied to a jewelry store heist, and Gabriel and Catherine check with the owner, who reveals that the "robbery" was actually insurance fraud. Larson tracks down Usiel , who he knows gave him the mark, and assaults him in anger. Catherine and Dan confirm that Jay was, in fact, hired to "clean" the stolen diamonds. Jay flees, and goes after the real killer, the store's investigator, but gets captured. Larson points out that he and Usiel both tried to kill their brothers, but that Usiel's failure makes him worse. Anaitia eliminates the killer and saves Jay. Linda decides to treat Charlotte. Gabriel catches Jay stealing the diamonds, and vows to punish him if he ever commits a crime again. Usiel decides that he will do whatever it takes to protect his brother from Larson. #"High School Poppycock"- Gabriel has a nightmare about Catherine dying. On his quest to help Larson, Gabriel uses murdered author Kathleen Taylor's latest work to overcome his lack of ideas. Linda and Usiel continue their romance in secret, unaware that Anaitia already knows. Catherine learns that the characters in Kathleen's books are based on people from her high school days. Gabriel agrees to go undercover with her at an upcoming reunion to find the killer. Anaita intentionally sets up Linda and Usiel on blind dates with herself and Todd, the man Gabriel impersonates at the reunion, as revenge for their deception. Anaitia angrily storms out after Linda defends her actions. Catherine and Gabriel discover that all of the party attendees have an alibi except for Todd, who explains that Kathleen had a different ending for her book from what her editor wanted. Catherine uses that information to set a trap for him. Gabriel has a breakdown when he realizes that Kathleen's work was destroyed, and leaves. Linda breaks up with Usiel for Anaita's sake. Gabriel throws Catherine the prom she never had and also has an epiphany: to break Larson's curse, he has to prevent the circumstances that caused it. #"Wicked Guinea Pig"- To break Larson's curse, Gabriel proposes resurrecting Abel from Hell. However, the plan goes awry when Abel is revived in the body of Bree Matthews, the assistant to B movie producer Alexis Lee, whose office was recently blown up by a bomb. Based on information provided by Anaitia, Gabriel and Larson track Abel to a pool party. Usiel arrives and tries to persuade Abel to commit suicide by claiming he is still in Hell. Catherine's investigation uncovers links between Alexis' film studio and a Bolivian drug cartel, and she realizes that Bree, who had been aware of her employer's crimes, was trying to expose her. Abel encounters Larson and shoots him, but he is unharmed. Catherine takes Bree and Gabriel to Alexis' office for evidence, where they narrowly manage to defuse another bomb. Using a recovered fingerprint, Catherine has Alexis arrested for money laundering. Charlotte makes progress in therapy with Linda, while Usiel, after fighting with Anaitia, calls her childish for ruining his chance at romance. Abel, having somewhat reconciled with his brother, asks for some space to figure himself out. Gabriel, concerned about Catherine's safety, informs Larson that he is ending their partnership and Abel is killed by an ambulance. #"Let Doofus Sing!"- Pop singer Alexei sees her life threatened when one of her backup dancers (wearing a mask and the same outfit as Alexei) gets killed by a high-powered firework. Catherine investigates without much help from Gabriel, who is still worried about putting Catherine in danger and tries to avoid her. He does offer to quarantine Alexei at Aux until the killer is found, though. Suspicion falls on a crazed fan, who is soon found dead himself, then to Alexei's manager, before evidence ultimately leads Catherine to Alexei's former high school friend and current tour manager, Cede. Elsewhere, Larson is dejected over Gabriel backing off on helping him die and the fact that Abel could not kill him either. Ella convinces him to talk to Dan, which does no good, and Larson also has a conversation with Usiel that seems to help. Larson starts to believe again that Catherine is the key, and he asks her out on a date in full view of Gabriel. Meanwhile, Linda tries to reconcile her friendship with Anaita, even getting Charlotte to mediate their dispute, but Anaita will not budge off her high horse. #"The Last Broken Heart"- In 1960, Larson, an LAPD detective, is assigned to investigate a serial murderer known as the "Broken Hearts Killer". In the present, two new victims are found that match the killer's MO. Gabriel tries to get between what he suspects is a growing romance between Catherine and Larson. Dan tells a drunken Anaita to pull herself together for Catherine's sake. More victims turn up, validating Larson's belief that a copycat is responsible. Usiel runs into Charlotte, and Linda advises him to keep his distance. Larson visits the granddaughter of his partner in 1960, getting back his files on the case. Anaita and Dan argue, and Anaita ends up insulting Trixie unaware that she is behind her. Using a radio call-in show to set up a sting, Catherine and Larson pose as a cheating couple and lure out the killer, who turns out to be a man who found the original killer's journals and became obsessed with them. Charlotte persuades Usiel to reveal the truth to her. Larson decides to pursue a relationship with Catherine, which Gabriel has now (for the time-being) come to terms with. #"Orange Is The New Anaita"- Anaita asks Gabriel to send her back to Hell but he refuses, believing it will lead to repercussions for Catherine, and suggests that she needs to blow off some steam. Linda warns Charlotte not to see Usiel again. Security footage of a new murder seems to implicate Anaita as the killer, and Catherine learns that the victim was one of her bounties. Anaita subsequently turns herself in, claiming guilt, and even hands over the murder weapon. However, when Catherine presses her, it becomes clear that Anaita only wants to take the fall. Charlotte forces Gabriel to tell her about his mother. Anaita escapes custody, and Catherine determines that someone is framing her. Larson becomes increasingly jealous of the "special relationship" between Gabriel and Catherine. A conversation with a former bounty leads them to a wealthy winery owner, who blames Anaita for getting her son killed. Catherine persuades Anaita to spare the owner's life; instead, she stabs her in the foot. Gabriel, prompted by Usiel, reveals his true self to Charlotte. When Gabriel tries to persuade her to stay, Anaita, angry that he refuses to consider her feelings, prepares to leave town. However, Larson stops her, and promises to help her if she helps him. #"The Angel of San Bernardino"- #"Anything Larson Can Do I Can Do Better- #"All Hands On Dekker- #"Quintessential Deckerstar"- #"An Angel of My Word- #BONUS EPISODE #BONUS EPISODE Category:Gabriel Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows Category:2019-2020